Fang's Sleepover
by skierchick18
Summary: Fang has friends! What will they do at a sleepover? FAX. Slight EGGY. Rated T for mild swearing. R
1. Introduction

Fang's Sleepover!

A/N The flock has been going to school, and is now living with Ella and Dr. Martinez. They have all moved into a much larger house, so large that everyone has their own room and there is a large swimming pool. Fang and Max are boyfriend and girlfriend, but aren't too serious. Nudge and Ella are best friends. Iggy still does all of the cooking.

Dr. Martinez is sitting in the kitchen looking in a magazine for brail cook books.

Fang trudges in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Dr. Martinez?" Fang asked.

"Yeah?" Dr. Martinez, slightly startled by his sudden presence gave Fang a questioning look.

"Can I have a sleepover?" He even added in the most un-fanglike puppy dog eyes for dramatic effect.

Dr. Martinez's heart melted when she saw him. "Sure Fang, who do you want to ask?"

"Well, I have to invite Derek. Joe, Chris and Gabe are cool too. And that's about it."

"Fine with me, have fun." Dr. Martinez began to leave the room, but something entered her mind and she turned to talk to Fang. "Make sure you let the others know that the guys are coming over. We don't want the entire secret to be blown by someone having their wings out."

Fang quietly left the room, internally grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Calling All Flock Members

A/N Updating when I have the time. Please review and tell me what you think. I already know that Fang is a little oc, but I believe he would open up a little bit to the world if he was living a semi normal life. Constructional criticism is appreciated.  I do not own Maximum Ride, no matter how much I wish I do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fang quietly left the room, internally grinning from ear to ear._

Now that he had permission, all Fang had to do was tell the flock. No big deal, except for the fact that they were all over the place.

First Fang knocked on Nudge's door.

"Come in!" She sang.

Oh boy. Fang did not want to go into Nudge's room. The bright colors hurt his eyes. From the polka dot walls to the hot pink shag rug over the hardwood floor, Nudge's room was overwhelming. "Kind of like Nudge," Fang thought. Fang covered his eyes and entered.

"Fang, oh my God. What are you doing here? I thought you hated my room, though I don't see why because it is perfectly fabulous. But I guess since you like black a lot, and there is absolutely no black in my room that may be a factor. And, hey! Why are you covering your eyes? Oh, I get it! You still hate my room. But then why…"

Fang cut her off. Man, that girl could talk.

"Nudge, living room. Half hour." Fang kept it short. He really wanted to get out of that room.

\

"Okay, but why? Can't you tell me now Fang?"

Fang left before she could finish her thought.

The next place Fang decided to check was the basement. That was usually where Iggy and the Gasman hung out. He crept down the landing. As soon as Gazzy saw that it was Fang, he released his breath.

"Thank God Ig, we're fine. It's just Fang."

"What are you guys up to this time? Something Max would hate I'm sure." Fang said with a chuckle. He loved Max, but sometimes she was just a little too tense.

"Sup man." Ig said.

"Tell ya in a bit. Meet me in the family room in twenty." Fang said with a grin. You see, Derek, Joe, Chris and Gabe were all Iggy's friends as well. He was going to be ecstatic to see them over summer break.

Fang looked everywhere for Max and Angel, but he just couldn't find them. There was only one more place to look… the pool.

He pulled open the back door and his heart skipped a beat. Angel was attempting to do a pirouette under water, but Max was about to cannonball into the pool.

You would think he would be used to it by now, I mean seeing Max in her yellow polka dot bikini. In the silence of his heart, he thanked Nudge and Angel every day for making her buy that one instead of the one piece Speedo suit. Of course, they had good logic for the bikini. The one piece would have been hard for her to wear because of her wings. Thank God for her wings!

Fang shook his head to bring him back down to earth. Uh oh. While he had been zoning, Angel had alerted Max of his presence. Where did they go? They weren't in the pool anymore.

Max and Angel were right behind him.

"On the count of three," Angel thought to Max.

"One!" They both yelled.

Angel jumped on Fang's back and Max shoved them both into the pool.

Fang didn't come up out of the water! Max bent down near the end of the pool in the deep end to see if she could see Fang. The top half of his head showed up in front of her. His eyes looked devious, like he was planning something. He raised one eyebrow.

"Why must you insist on getting my clothes soaked?" He asked jokingly.

"Because I love you?"

Suddenly, Fang grabbed Max's hands and pulled her into the water.

"You dog! What was that for?" Max proclaimed.

"Living room in five, see ya." Fang scampered out of the pool and ran inside.


	3. What Happens When Max Gets Mad

A/N Sorry anyone who might read this little fan fiction. In between starting high school, and living my life, I just haven't had the time. As you all should know by now, I am a teenage girl not a middle aged man. So as much as I would like to say I do, I do not own Maximum Ride. Now, without further ado, I give you Fang's Sleepover.

Max's POV

I smiled to myself. Ha ha! I got Fang soaked! Well, he deserved it. For all of the times he had snuck up on me in the last two years, that boy had it coming to him. I wonder what he wants to tell us. He looked extremely suspicious just now. I have never seen him so giddy with excitement. It was almost like he was jacked up on valium… uh oh! What did mom do to him? You know what? I'm not going to worry about anything. I'm just going to sit back and let this run its course.

…Like hell I will! I'm Maximum Ride!

"Fang!"

My voice vibrated off the walls of the house. Angel had heard my murderous thoughts and decided that it would be best to give me some space. Reminder to self, tell Angel how much I love her.

Oh, that boy is in so much trouble for keeping me in the dark. What is he thinking? Is he trying to make me insane? Does he have a death wish?

All of this and more was going through my head as I grabbed my towel off my chair, secured it around me, and marched to his room.

I banged on his door.

"Fang! Open up! I need to talk to you. Now!"

Fang's POV

Aw man she sounds pissed! And I haven't even had a chance to change yet. Damn, I am in so much trouble right now. Why didn't I ask Max about having the boys' sleepover first? Oh yeah, now I remember! She's not in charge anymore!

"Fang! I mean it! Don't make me break down this door!"

Shit. She sounds murderous. I quickly ran and opened the door.

Max. My Max. Fire in her eyes, that perfect mouth curled into her unique scowl. No matter how mad she ever got, she was always my Max. Hot, determined, motherly, perfect in every way.

"Fang? Fang! Earth to Fang!" She said, reaching up and waving her hand in front of my face."

I prided myself in the fact that I had gotten so much taller than her.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Are you ok?" She looked deep into my eyes.

"Fine." I told her.

"What is up with you lately? You keep spacing out and getting this far away look in your eyes." She paused and started to space out herself.

Then she remembered why she was at Fang's door in the first place.

"And you are keeping something from me! What are you keeping from me?!"

I shrugged.

"Fang, tell me."

Her voice was demanding. I was going to have to tell her or risk getting my butt kicked. Literally.

"Well, I kind of…" I stumbled over my words. "Invited the guys over for a sleepover" I said quickly.

"What?" She said.

"You heard me."

_Whoosh_ I got the air knocked out of me by three quick punches in my gut. I staggered backwards and collapsed on my bed.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"You know perfectly well what that was for." She said coldly as she approached my bed.

You see, Max had some issues with my friends. Two certain ones in particular, Joe and Gabe. They loved to play pranks. On the last day of school, they played a horrible prank on her. When she opened her locker to clean it out, it was filled to the brim with dead fish, and a note. The note read, "Just something to remember us by. Joe & Gabe."

I closed my eyes and feigned being asleep. That didn't fool her for one second. Max shook my shoulder.

"Hey! I was talking to you. You do not, I repeat, do not invite those bastards over to our house. Especially after that little stunt they pulled on the last day of school. Fang! Are you even listening to me?"

"Ugh," I grunted. I rolled over, clutching my stomach.

She slid her hand up under my shirt and started to massage my back. "Fang. Come on. I know you're fine. Get up and look me in the face." I shivered. Her hand felt so good on my back.

I rolled over to look at her. She still had that fierce scowl on her face, but I could detect a pleading look in her eyes. Then, I made an impulsive decision that I was sure to regret later.

I slowly rose from my bed, and took her face in my hands. I flashed her one of my rare smiles, and she gave me a confused look. I slowly bent down to look her in the eyes, and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but her soft lips shaped to mine. My hand slid down to the small of her perfect back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and we lost track of time. She broke away to catch her breath, and tucked her head underneath my chin. We just stood there for a minute, just holding each other.

"Fang?" she asked sweetly. "What was that for?"

I couldn't seem to remember. "I don't know really. All I remember is that you looked so beautiful, even with that little scowl on your face."

Max sat down on my bed with her head in her hands. She massaged her temples, probably trying to remember why she came to my room in the first place. She lifted her head from her hands and sat up. Her eyes lit up, the scowl returned to her face as she turned on me.

"I remember now." She growled. "You invited the bastards over here."

"Oh yeah…" I said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about it. I just thought that Ig would be happy to see-er, hear them." I told her, trying to look remorseful.

"Well that doesn't change anything." I heard her mumble underneath her breath as she left the room.

I flopped down on my bed. There were only two ways to describe the way I felt at that second. Wow & Max. I really loved her, and sometimes it seemed like she loved me.

I turned my head to look at the clock. Oh shit! I was late to meet everyone in the living room! I got up and bolted out my door.

A/N So, here is the long awaited chapter. Please review, no flames, but constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you for reading.

~Skierchick18


	4. Who's Coming?

A/N Yes, I'm not kidding. I am posting less than a week after my last post! You can thank the giant east coast snowstorm system that has closed my school the rest of this week. Last time I checked, I am female, so there is no way that I could have written Maximum Ride. That is the genius also known as James Patterson. Thank you to my wonderful beta starfire-chan521 for correcting my grammatical and spelling errors, and for introducing me to . ________________________________________________________________________

Fang's POV

I bolted into the living room. The flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez were all sitting on our giant sectional. Ella was practically sitting on Iggy's lap. Gazzy was staring at Ella, probably hating her for stealing Iggy away from him. Dr. M was reading a book, and Angel and Nudge were playing concentration.

I cleared my throat. The flock snapped to attention, and started to take in their surroundings. In a matter of two seconds, they were all looking straight at me.

Ella looked bewildered; she had been clued in by Iggy's body suddenly going stiff. She followed Nudge's line of sight, and found me. Knowing that it was just me relaxed her. She had become almost as paranoid as the rest of us these days.

Angel had been sitting next to Dr. Martinez. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder and sweetly said, "Dr. M? Fang's here."

Dr. Martinez looked up from her book and smiled at me, encouraging me to tell them all my news.

I stepped forward and walked so that I was in front of them. They all turned and gave me their undivided attention. Wow, this was rare.

Nudge raised her hand high into the air, straining to get my attention. Ah… I knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

"Yes Nudge?" I said warily.

"Oh my God Fang, why did you call all of us here, I mean really, what's going on? What would be so important to pull everyone in the entire house into one location? I mean really, that takes quite a bit of time to do 'cause we're usually spread all over the house. And why are your eyes all glazed over? You look like you're in a dream. And most importantly, why the hell are you soaking wet?" Nudge burst out.

"Heck, not hell Nudge." Max scolded.

"Yes Max." She shamefully lowered her head.

I quickly did a 360 in surprise. Max must have snuck up behind me while Nudge was blabbering. She had a slight smile on her face. Once she had realized that I noticed her little grin, she went back to scowling at me.

"Did you tell them yet?" Max asked, staying just as fierce.

"I was getting to it." I growled at her.

I turned back around to face the rest of our household, and prepared to tell them.

"Ok, so… I'm having a sleepover."

There was a chorus of chatter. I couldn't understand what they were all saying, they were talking so quickly. I just kind of stood there, waiting it out. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, discovering that it really was wet. Wow, you know you're in love when you don't even realize that you're soaked because you're thinking about her. Oh, I love Max.

"Guys!" Max shouted from behind me.

As soon as they fell silent she said, "If you have any questions, please raise your hands so that Fang can answer them one at a time."

Everyone except Dr. Martinez and Angel's hand's shot up into the air. Angel, of course already knew everything. Sometimes her being a mind reader was so convenient.

I called on Iggy first.

"Ok man, who's invited?" The blind bird kid asked me.

"Derek, Chris, Joe and Gabe." I answered him.

The Nudge Channel looked like she was about to burst if she wasn't called on immediately, so I let her talk next.

"Oh my God, Fang. Thank you so much for inviting Derek. You know I have like a huge crush on him. He is so sweet, and understanding and funny! Not to mention how hot he is! I mean with his gorgeous dark brown hair, and his deep blue eyes, and his…"

Nudge was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"Ok, anyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah man, when are the dudes coming over?" Ig asked me.

"Well, I was thinking around six because dinner is usually at seven, right Dr. M?"

"Yup," She replied. "It's Mexican night. Tacos, fajitas, rice, beans, burritos, and enchiladas. No, Gazzy, you can't have any beans. I will make you a platter with bean free food so that you don't completely stink up my house tonight."

"Damn." Gazzy looked downcast. He had grown to like using his "special gift."

"Darn." Max corrected him.

"Sorry Max." Gazzy said.

"Great," I said. "So… I'll text them and tell them to be here by six."

"It'll be so great to see the guys again, Fang." Iggy told me, his blind eyes glittering with excitement.

I just nodded and went off to call them all.

Thirty minutes later, I knew two things. One, that Gabe had the flu, and wouldn't be able to come tonight. That would make Max really happy. The second was that everyone else was coming.

I looked at my watch. They were due here at six, which means that all wings and anything abnormal must be put away by half past five. So as not to unveil the flock's secret.

The boys already thought that it was a bit shady that I had a huge crush on Max, since we live in the same house. The official story at school is that our separate parents were all missionaries, and that they are on a mission to end world hunger in Africa. All of our parents are supposedly good colleagues of Dr. Martinez, and she agreed to take care of us all as if we were her own until they return. The school board took the story, but rumors fly in high school.

I glanced at the clock. Hum… four thirty. I had exactly an hour to do whatever I pleased. I decided to go out and stretch my wings. A nice fly would do me good, especially since I would have to be holding my wings in tight tonight.

On my way to the patio to take off, I met the rest of the flock. Apparently Angel had been eavesdropping on my thoughts and decided that a flight would do us all some good.

We took off. It felt so good to be in the air again. I had missed feeling the air rustling the jet black plumage of my wings. If you have never experienced flying, then you wouldn't understand. It is the most beautiful feeling in the world. You feel free to do as you please no rules or regulations, no school, no erasers.

We all respected each other's silence. We liked to use flying as a thinking time, to organize our thoughts.

"Hey Fang?"

We all knew it would be Nudge to break the silence. It always is.

"Yes? What's up?" I asked her, trying to be kind.

"Um, well I was thinking. Shouldn't we start heading back by now? I mean, we've been up here for over twenty minutes now, and if we want to be back in time to make sure everything is ready for your sleepover we should be heading home. And I really can't wait to see Derek. Have I mentioned how hot he is?" Max cut her off.

"Yes darling, you have, probably about a hundred billion times." Max said warily.

"Now, let's all practice our formations from our touring days, shall we?" She commanded.

We practiced flying all the formations we could remember on the way home. We even practiced evasive maneuvers. Thoroughly exercised, we returned to the Martinez home at promptly half past five.

Everyone proceeded to their rooms to change their clothes and the girls just had to brush their hair. That is one thing I don't understand about girls. Why does it matter if your hair looks a bit tangled? I mean, it's not like you're a movie star or something. No one's going to be taking your picture if you're just at your house.

I ventured into the living room and sat down on the couch. The smell coming from the kitchen made my hunger even stronger than it was two seconds ago. Dr. Martinez sure can cook. How I wish Max had inherited her talent. If Max is anywhere near the kitchen before mealtimes, the flock has been trained by instinct to go and hide under a rock. Those kids would rather face fifty erasers by themselves than eat food cooked by Max.

"Hey." Max said.

Ugh! She had to stop doing that.

"Stop it." I said.

"Stop what?" She had an innocent face, staring me down with those killer eyes of hers.

"Stop sneaking up on me. I thought that was my thing." I rebutted.

She plopped down on the couch next to me, grinning.

"Not anymore." She sung as she wrapped her arms around me, snuggling in against my side.

Apparently, I was forgiven. Then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N Oh, a cliffy. Now, I know exactly what is going to happen next. But it is always entertaining to hear your predictions. Who knows? You may be my inspiration. Please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
